Toshiaki Iwashiro
Toshiaki Iwashiro (岩代 俊明, Iwashiro Toshiaki), born December 11, 1977, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan, is a Japanese manga artist. Toshiaki's most famous work to date is Psyren. He is also the author of Mieru Hito. His student is Tamura Riyuuhei who later created Beelzebub. History Mieru Hito 1.jpg|Mieru Hito 1 Mieru Hito 2.jpg|Mieru Hito 2 He made his debut with a oneshot named Mieru Hito (みえるひと, lit. Divine Eye) (59 pages) which was released in the 2003 Issue of Jump the Revolution. With it he won the 10th Story King Manga Category. Later he created a heavy modified version of the story and released a second Mieru Hito 51 pages oneshot with center color page in the Weekly Shonen Jump 2004-45 Issue. 80px|left|thumb|Inu Warabi Kudoh Again in 2004, he created 49 pages oneshot with center color page named Dog Child -Kudoh-''' (狗童 -KUDOH-, Ino Warabe -Kudoh-''), which was released in the ''Akamaru Jump 2004 Summer Issue. An occult-based action fantasy, set in a world after the end of humanity, starring a Karasutengu boy named Kuroto. 80px|right|thumb|Mieru Hito In 2005, due to the success of the 2nd Mieru Hito oneshot, '''Mieru Hito was turned into series and started in Weekly Shonen Jump 2005-33 Issue. The manga ended in 2006-42 Issue of Weekly Shonen Jump, spanning 57 Chapters, which were collected into 7 volumes. An action supernatural series, about Myoujin who is a spirits guide and can see the wandering ghosts and even touch them. The first Mieru Hito oneshot was collected in the 6th Volume of Mieru Hito, while the second Mieru Hito oneshot was collected in the last 7th Volume of Mieru Hito. 80px|left|thumb|Psyren In 2008, Toshiaki started a new serialization named Psyren (PSYREN -サイレン-, PSYREN -Sairen-'') in the ''Weekly Shonen Jump 2008-01 Issue. The manga ended in the Weekly Shonen Jump 2010-52 Issue, spanning 145 Chapters, which were collected into 16 volumes. The story follow Ageha Yoshina, who was drifted in an unknown world named Psyren. 80px|right|thumb|Godland Company After the end of Psyren, in the 2011, he created a new 50 pages with center color page action supernatural oneshot named GODLAND COMPANY, released in the Jump Next 2011 Spring Issue. The story follows group of supernatural beings, who help other beings like them, when they get in trouble with humans. One of the characters is the Karasutengu Kuroto from his previous oneshot Dog Child -Kudoh-''. 80px|left|thumb|Sakuran In 2013, Toshiaki created new 21 pages oneshot with center color page named '''Sakuran (tentative)' (さくらん（仮）, Sakuran (kari)), released in the Weekly Shonen Jump 2013-18 Issue. The story follows Eita, a boy visited by alien, who challenged to guess its name or he will be taken as study object back to the alien's planet. The oneshot was collected into the 4th volume of Kagamigami. Shikigami Twilight Days.jpg|Shikigami Twilight Days Kagamigami.jpg|Kagamigami Next year, he created a oneshot named Shikigami Twilight Days (式神トワイライトデイズ, Shikigami Towairaito Deizu) in Weekly Shonen Jump 2014-28 Issue. The story follows Kagami, who is a Shikigami and together with his fox-spirit friend deals with supernatural cases. In February 2015, the oneshot was turned into series named Kagamigami (カガミガミ, Kagamigami) and started in Weekly Shōnen Jump 2015-11 Issue. The manga ended in the Weekly Shonen Jumo 2015-51 Issue, spanning 39 chapters, collected in 5 volumes. The final 5th volume included the Shikigami Twilight Days oneshot. 80px|left|thumb|Hoshikuzu no Sorakil In 2017, Toshiaki created a new oneshot named Sorakil, The Scum of the Galaxy (星クズのソラキル, Hoshikuzu no Sorakil), published in Shonen Jump GIGA 2017 vol.4 Issue. The story follows Sorakil, an alien who visited Earth. Works *'Mieru Hito' (みえるひと) (2003) Jump the Revolution (oneshot) *'Mieru Hito' (みえるひと) (2004) Weekly Shōnen Jump 2004-45 Issue (oneshot) *'God Child -Kudoh-' (狗童 -KUDOH-) (2004) Akamaru Jump 2004 Summer Issue (oneshot) *'Mieru Hito' (みえるひと) (2005 – 2006) Weekly Shōnen Jump 2005-33 - 2006-42 Issue (series) *'Psyren' (PSYREN -サイレン-) (2007 – 2010) Weekly Shōnen Jump 2008-01 - 2010-52 Issue (series) *'Godland Company' (GODLAND COMPANY) (2011) Jump Next 2011 Spring Issue (oneshot) *'Sakuran (tentative)' (さくらん（仮）) (2013) Weekly Shōnen Jump 2013-18 Issue (oneshot) *'Shikigami Twilight Days' (式神トワイライトデイズ) (2014) Weekly Shōnen Jump 2014-28 Issue (oneshot) *'Kagamigami' (カガミガミ) (2015) Weekly Shōnen Jump 2015-11 - 2015-51 Issue (series) *'Sorakil, The Scum of the Galaxy' (星クズのソラキル) (2017) Shonen Jump GIGA 2017 vol.4 Issue (oneshot) Assistants *TAMURA Ryuuhei, creator of Beelzebub. *MATSUMOTO Naoya, creator of Nekowappa!. *MIYATA Daisuke, creator of Hello!. *MIZUNO Teruaki, creator of Metallica Metalluca.